This invention relates to an apparatus for the liquefaction of natural gas, and more particularly to the disposition of a plurality of such apparatus on a vessel.
In co-pendng application, Ser. No. 593,222 filed on July 7, 1975 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,212 there is disclosed a process and apparatus for liquefying natural gas, which apparatus is disposed in modular form on a vessel to be located, inter alia, in the arctic islands north of the mainland of Canada. Such process and apparatus employ "cold gas techniques" to liquefy natural gas obtained in the dense phase. C.sub.5 + hydrocarbon fractions are separated after expansion of the dense phase natural gas which is re-compressed to the dense phase prior to the cooling thereof utilizing such cold gas techniques.